Wake Up Call
by AnisaLee
Summary: David, his parents and Kurt and Blaine deal with the aftermath of what happened.  Spoilers through 3X14.  Talk of suicide and conversion camps.  May trigger.  Strong language.


This is part of a series called "Happy is Just a Five Letter Word." The other works that precede it are: "One Step at a Time" and "It Ain't Easy." Both of these stories can be found by clicking my author name.

* * *

><p>Paul carefully set his keys on the hook near the door before making his way into the saw his wife haphazardly throwing different ingredients into a bowl.<p>

"I saw the car outside."

"Yeah," she responded, not looking up from her task.

Paul scratched his forehead, "They upstairs with David?"

"Yeah. _That_ Hummel boy and his _boyfriend_," she spat.

"Lisa," Paul sighed, walking to her side.

She shook her head, "It's disgusting, Paul. The way those boys carry on like it's okay. Like it's natural. Paul, it's just plain disgusting. And to think _that_ boy's father is our Congressman. "

"Lisa, I-"

"I spoke to advisors at Exodus International and NARTH today and they both think they can help David. They can get him into a center to cure him. NARTH told me about a really nice place in California," she finally looked up at her husband. "I gave David the brochures they sent me."

"I didn't think...I mean all the studies say there's no cure."

"NARTH told me they have to say that. The government and the American Psychological Association are hiding the truth," she explained.

"And David? What does he think?" Paul asked patiently.

Lisa shrugged, "It doesn't matter what he thinks. He's sick, Paul! And I don't like that those two boys upstairs are poisoning his mind! I mean, look what he tried to do!"

"He did that because he's unhappy!" Paul argued.

"There are consequences to his decisions. Maybe he learned something. There's still hope for him. I told him he can still be fixed," Lisa stated calmly.

"Lisa, our son almost died! The doctors said a few more seconds and he could've had permanent brain damage or died. He's our son for Christ -"

Lisa nodded, "Christ is exactly what that boy needs, Paul. That and the fact that he's just confused. Maybe...maybe you should take him to one of those women. Maybe all he needs is a woman's touch."

Paul laughed pitifully, "I don't think Christ would approve of sending our son to a prostitute. He doesn't need to sleep with a woman! He's already messed up, why add to it? The boy tried to commit suicide!"

"Don't call it that!" Lisa gasped.

Paul took a few calming breaths, "What would you call it then?"

"A wake up call," Lisa decided.

"For us."

"For him," she clarified.

Paul stood dumbfounded.

"It's all those boys' influence. Did you know they had the audacity to walk up the driveway holding hands? What if the neighbors saw? Everyone already knows about David's situation and now we have homosexuals coming over. We might as well put a sign up on the roof that says gay orgies here," she went on.

"Lisa!"

"Mom?"

Neither Paul nor Lisa had noticed David, Kurt and Blaine slip into the open kitchen.

"David! Did you and your friends look over those brochures?" Lisa smiled at her son.

David looked to Kurt for support before facing his mother, "I don't want to go there."

"Which one? The one's Exodus suggested? Of course not. You want to go to California. I'm sure there are lots of pretty girls out there," Lisa winked.

David cleared his throat, "No mom. I-I don't want to go at all."

"Oh nonsense. You're just confused. It's okay. God has made you weak but your mom is going to be strong for you. I'm going to get you the help you need to fix you," Lisa approached her son and took his hand into hers. "They have a high success rate and you'll be normal again."

"Mrs. Karofsky, with all due respect, these camps typically have over a seventy percent recidivism rate," Blaine interjected quietly. "They generally don't work."

Lisa momentarily paused, "And you know this how?"

"We searched on the Internet," David quickly cut in.

"Being gay isn't a choice or some disease that can be cured," Blaine grew a little bolder.

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Tell me something Kurt's _friend_ Blaine; are your parents okay with your lifestyle?"

"It's not a lifestyle, mom," David interrupted.

"Then why do you want to live that life?"

David took a step back, "Mom, I...I'm...I'm gay." He took a deep breath. He had finally said it outloud. Through everything that had happened he never said those words. They were always said for him.

"David-"

"Mom, please?" David begged. "I-I need to say it and you need to hear it."

Lisa sighed holding her hands out to her sides, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"That you love me and it's okay," David whispered.

"I do love you," she said, sincerity in her voice, "But this isn't okay." Lisa quickly exited the room.

Paul quickly approached his son, "Give her time."

David nodded.

"Do you have those brochures your mother gave you?"

David nodded again and pulled the now folded literature from his pocket and handed it to his father.

Paul seemed to ponder the information he was given before walking over to the trash bin and tossing them in. "That's where those belong," Paul started to leave the room, but stopped to squeeze his son's shoulder. "We'll find you the right help, okay?"

"Okay," David's voice was almost in audible, but he did move his arm do he could pat his dad's hand.

***(***)***(***)***

"I'm lucky."

"Hmm?" Kurt shifted farther back into Blaine's embrace. He was so close to sleep claiming him.

Blaine chuckled and nuzzled the back of Kurt's neck. "We're lucky."

When Kurt didn't respond, Blaine gently bit down on Kurt's exposed shoulder.

"Ow!" Kurt yelped in surprise and turned so he and Blaine were face to face. "I was almost asleep," he pouted.

"I need you to talk to me for a minute," Blaine's tone caught Kurt's attention.

"Okay," Kurt's hand found Blaine's under the blanket and squeezed in silent support.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's gesture, but the smile faded as quickly as it appeared.

"Blaine?" Kurt prodded when his boyfriend remained silent.

"There's nothing wrong with us," Blaine blurted out.

Kurt frowned in confusion, "No?"

"Then why are there places out there like NARTH and the _rehab centers_? Why does David's mom want to fix him when there's nothing to fix!"

"Fear," Kurt suggested, trying to soothe Blaine.

"No," Blaine sat up, startling Kurt. "They don't get to hide behind that excuse. I'm not asking to fuck them. I'm just asking for respect!"

"I know," Kurt sat up and wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"I don't think I'll ever forgive David for what he did to you, but he doesn't deserve to live like that. He shouldn't have to live with a mom who thinks he's broken. Shit, Kurt, my dad's not _give him a baton to march in a Pride parade_ thrilled I'm gay, but even he never tried to fix me," Blaine ranted.

"His dad's coming around. That's something,"

"You're right. I just...his mom," Blaine sighed.

"We've helped David as much as we can for today. Let's stop thinking about it for a second," Kurt coaxed his lover into lying down.

"Yeah, but is it enough?" Blaine closed his eyes tightly before opening them again.

Kurt nodded, "I think so. David's never had gay friends. Actually, I don't think David's ever had real friends at all."

"I want to help him but I'm not –"

"You don't consider yourself his friend," Kurt agreed in understanding, "I know you're doing this more for me than for him."

Blaine shrugged and rolled so he could look Kurt in the eyes, "I want David to get better. I want him to know that life can be so much better than a belt loop. But I don't see us ever being _besties_ who have sleepovers either."

"I know," Kurt kissed Blaine softly on the lips.

"Maybe we can bring him to a glee meeting until the doctors clear him to go back to school," Blaine suggested. "Didn't Finn say David seemed to enjoy it when they did the half time show."

Kurt smiled, "That's a good idea. Let's talk to Mr. Schue on Monday."

"Kurt?" Blaine said after a few silent minutes.

"Hmm," Kurt nuzzled Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you. You just need to know that. I love you," Blaine said almost desperately.

Kurt captured Blaine's lips once more, "I love you too."

"Promise me something," Blaine went on. "Promise me that if you ever get that far under, you'll talk to me. You won't ever try what he did. I couldn't take it," his voice cracked.

"I promise," Kurt replied gently, "And you too."

"I promise," Blaine bit back tears, "For better or worse, right?"

Kurt chuckled quietly, "We're not married."

"No," Blaine shrugged, closing his eyes. "Not yet."

"Yet," Kurt settled his head next to Blaine's on the pillow, "Yet."

* * *

><p>Please review! Also if you have any prompts for this series of the aftermath of David's suicide attempt, please feel free to let me know. I'm on tumblr - anisaleefiction<p> 


End file.
